


Étudiants du Désespoir

by Halloweengirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), One Shot, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: A poetry version of Trigger Happy Havoc/The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair. Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Étudiants du Désespoir

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while I was at the hospital a week ago, and I had no internet access  
> Just throwing that out there  
> ...I'm a weeb I'm sorry

Fifteen students, fifteen rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Idol wished to be a star  
Glint of the knife was not seen from afar  
Once, the Gyaru believed in her speech  
The spears did not even give her time to screech  
Once, the Baseball Player thought he would leave  
Until, bruised and battered, he did not believe

Twelve students, twelve rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Programmer trusted a friend  
Soon, that same friend brought them to their end  
Once, the Novelist fell in love  
The Serial Killer went free as a dove  
Once, the Gang Leader had a secret  
The splatters of his blood resembled garnet

Ten students, ten rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Moral Compass lost a brother  
He found him after the whack of a hammer  
Once, the Dōjin Author helped a crime  
Trust me, he was betrayed in no time  
Once, the Gambler tried to reach her dream  
Encircled by flames, she let out a scream

Seven students, seven rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Martial Artist committed a sin  
The horrors she endured—where do I begin?  
Once, the Swimmer had to grieve  
The others, she had to deceive  
Once, the Sixteenth was revealed to be hiding  
Where, she was obviously concealing

Seven students, six rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Fortune Teller had a vision  
No more murders, no more division  
Once, the Soldier's body was found  
Out of suspects, the Luckster was crowned  
Once, the Detective recalled her true self  
Formerly the Unknown, she saved him herself

Seven students, six rays of hope  
Within the school, finding ways to cope  
Trapped in a killing game  
Getting out is their aim

Once, the Despair made her grand entrance  
Everyone froze with a simple glance  
Once, the Heir learned he'd lost his memory  
Alas, his bloodline had been shown no mercy  
Once, the Luckster rose from his seat  
Now known as Hope, he accomplished a feat

Six students, six rays of hope  
Outside the school, no need to cope  
We are in the endgame  
The future is their aim


End file.
